The Right to Write Me Off
by Anabella28
Summary: DH SPOILERS! Momentos omitidos entre Harry y Ginny en Deathly Hallows y algo del futuro hasta su final feliz. HG y RH.
1. Over

**Don't tell me that it's over **

_I watch the walls around me crumble but it's not like I wont build them up again  
so here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end_

_I won't be the one to chase you  
but at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
And I'll be the first to go  
Yeah, I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know  
Over... Over... Over.._

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to f__ind a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
tell me that it's over  
over _

_(Lindsay Lohan, "Over")_

Harry volvió su mirada hacia Ginny; era hermosa, su mirada brillante y determinada estaba enfocada en el fuego frente a ellos. Harry sintió su mente debatir de nuevo en cuanto a la resolución que había tomado. Sabía que no se podía quedar con ella, tenía que cumplir con su destino, cargaba con el destino del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros. Sus momentos con ella desde que había llegado a la madriguera habían sido contados, porque cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, quería besarla y decirle que no quería dejarla ir, quería que esperara por él, pero eso no era justo para ella¿o si?

"¿Vas a decirme algo o sólo te me quedarás mirando por el resto de la noche?" preguntó ella algo enojada, porque se estaba preguntando exacatamente las mismas cosas que él. Miró aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda por un segundo y él negó con la cabeza.

"Lo lamento, no, quise molestarte." Dijo él mirando al suelo de nuevo, para evitar verla a los ojos color chocolate.

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?" le preguntó ella poniéndose de pie del piso, donde había estado acurrucada. "¿Por qué rompiste conmigo, Harry¿A quién quieres engañar?" dijo ella furiosa "Estoy intentando tomar esto con madurez, pero no puedo hacerlo si sigues mirándome de esa manera..."

"No es como si tuviera opción ¿Verdad?, Acerca de mirarte..." le dijo irritado. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Oh pero ella _si _entendía, quizá ese era el problema. La verdad era, que después de ese beso que ella le había dado el día de su cumpleaños simplemente no la había podido sacar de su cabeza, era aún más difícil que antes.

Sintió que ella se acercaba hacia él, la miró, ella se agachó un poco para quedar a su nivel ya que él estaba sentado sobre el sofá.

"Mírame, Harry...mírame ahora." Le dijo ella y él la vio a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos ojos color café chocolate que lo asombraban cada vez."¿De verdad se acabo? Porque yo...no lo siento así." Le dijo ella moviéndose más cerca hacia él. Tímida y tentativamente, él levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella.

"Sabes lo que siento por ti...pero no _podemos..._simplemente no podemos, tu hermano tiene razón...sólo te estoy confundiendo, ya rompimos...no debo.." comenzó él sintiendo remordimiento por la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo después de que los había interrumpido en semejante momento. Antes de perder por completo el poco control que le quedaba, intentó levantarse del sillón pero ella no se lo permitió.

"¿Cuándo Ron está bien en algo, Harry? Siento lo mismo por ti, se que debes hacer cosas importantes, se que tienes un destino, un deber, pero dime...por favor dime¿todo lo que se dice acerca del elegido es verdad? Tom o tu...al final..." preguntó ella repleta de miedo, ella tenía que saberlo antes de que él se marchara, porque estaba segura de que él se iría.

Harry miró al suelo de nuevo, no quería decírselo, sólo lo haría todo más complicado entre ambos. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Ella era fuerte, ella no era Cho...no lloraba cada cinco minutos, ella era valiente, podía enfrentarlo, pero más que nada...ella merecía la verdad.

"Lo es, Ginny." Dijo sinceramente "Todo lo que dice la profecía y los rumores...es real, al final tendré que enfrentarlo y sólo uno sobrevivirá." Le dijo y la miró a los ojos de nuevo. Tenía esa mirada de comprensión en ellos, y después de eso ella lo abrazó. Él se aferró a ella como si se aferrara a la mismísima vida, no la iba a dejar ir.

"Lo sabía..." le dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado "Como te dije en el lago, sabía que lo hacías por una noble y estúpida razón. Harry...cuando regreses ¿vendrás a mi? Porque estoy segura que volverás, por favor, dime que volverás a mi porque yo estaré esperando." Le dijo ella con fiereza y la criatura en el pecho de Harry rugió con añoranza, claro que quería regresar a ella...era su anhelo. Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

"Ese anhelo me mantendrá con vida, Ginny, esa s la razón por la que estaré luchando...te...te quiero." Y antes de que pudiera frenarse, actuó por impulso y se lo dijo. Un segundo después sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos y perdió sus manos en el largo y hermoso cabello de ella. Jamás la había besado así, parecía que con cada beso se arriesgaban más y más y estaba seguro de que si alguno de sus hermanos los veían él estaría muerto...y no por la mano de Voldemort exactamente. Después de varios momentos se separaron.

"¿Y que si quiero ir contigo? Ron y Hermione irán contigo¿por qué no puedo ir yo?" le dijo con terquedad, ella sabía que él no aceptaría pero ella tenía que intentarlo...estaba en su carácter hacerlo y al menos pelearlo. Harry negó decididamente.

"No vendrás, regresarás a Hogwarts y lo sabes." Le dijo él con necedad, no había manera alguna en la que ella iría con ellos. "No puedes venir, Ginny, serías una distracción..." le dijo él con una sonrisa triste "No podría soportarlo si algo te ocurriera, no puedo perderte, no voy a perderte, es por eso que debes permanecer a salvo." Le dijo con determinación y ella desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

"Vuelve a mi, cuando todo haya terminado…vuele a mi¿lo harás?" le preguntó ella esperanzadamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos de nuevo. "Y te quiero en UNA sola pieza..."

Él le sonrió de nuevo y la besó brevemente en los labios.

"Lo haré, te lo prometo, cuando vuelva empezaremos de nuevo." Le dijo sinceramente. "Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a la cama..." se sonrojó levemente cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado ella hizo una mueca coqueta antes de reir. "Es decir...ya sabes lo que quiero decir..." le dijo él riendo un poco apenado.

"Ya lo sé...Buenas noches, Harry, mañana es la boda de Bill y Fleur, tendremos que despertar temprano." Le dijo ella levantándose, deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

"Si...eso sin mencionar que si Ron nos ve...me mataría por estar confundiéndote..." le dijo él.

"Ese tonto..." dijo ella dando un respingo "Me preguntó cuanto le tomará decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella...porque es obvio que la quiere." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Esperemos que no mucho..." dijo él con suavidad. "Aunque eso signifique que te extrañaré todavía más, cuando ellos estén juntos me sentiré...fuera" le dijo con tristeza.

"No por mucho tiempo...ten fe..." le dijo ella esperanzadamente.

"¿Fe en qué?" preguntó él, sin quitar la vista de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba.

"En ti..." dijo ella dulcemente "En nosotros..." lo besó suavemente de nuevo, sin saber que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con tristeza y subió las escaleras tratando de retener las lágrimas, al final, tendrían tiempo, tendrían un futuro. Quería creer en eso.

Él la miró alejarse hacia su recámara y se dio cuenta de porque sentía por ella un cariño tan especial, era bonita, pero no era sólo eso...era simpática, graciosa, valiente, fuerte, compasiva y noble...aunque también era fiera cuando tenía que serlo, pero más que nada, la quería porque ella representaba lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos: esperanza.

* * *

BUENO...ORIGINALMENTE ESTO ESTABA EN INGLÉS...PERO CREO KE ME NACE MUCHO MÁS ESCRIBIRLO EN ESPAÑOL...ADEMAS QUISE CAMBIAR VARIAS COSAS...NO SERÁ IGUAL...NO SE CUANDO LO PUEDA TERMINAR...TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR LO MAS SEGUIDO POSIBLE...AGRADECERIA REVIEWS!!!

ANABELLA XOXOXOXO


	2. When you are gone

**Capítulo II: When you are gone**

_ I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
i love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

_(Avril Lavigne) _

_(NA: ESTE CAPI SUCEDE DURANTE LA BODA DE FLEUR Y BILL) _

"_This girl is very nice looking," Krum said, recalling Harry to his surroundings. Krum was pointing at Ginny, who had just joined Luna. "Is she a relative of yours?" _

"_Yeah." Said Harry suddenly irritated, "and she's seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to cross him." _

_Krum grunted. _

"_Vot," he said draining his goblet and getting to his feet again " is the point of being a international Quidditch player if all the good looking girls are taken?" as he strode off, leaving Harry (…) _

_(Rowling, p.150) _

Harry la miraba bailar con varias personas, recargándose sobre la mesa abatido. Entre aquellas personas, Lee Jordan. Sentía la bestia de los celos rugir en su pecho, pero se forzaba a si mismo a recordarse su decisión. ¿Cómo sería sino hubiera Voldemort? Probablemente él estaría bailando con ella, tal y como Ron bailaba con Hermione.

Tomando un trago de la bebida que le habían servido, comenzó a caminar para ocultarse del tío de Ron que estaba tan borracho que juraba que "Barry" era su hijo. Aún no acostumbrado a cargar con el cuerpo del pelirrojo en el que se había transformado se escabulló entre los invitados hasta sentarse en la mesa de Elphias Doge. Le confesó su verdadera identidad, sabía que quizá no era lo indicado...pero su curiosidad y desesperación por obtener respuestas acerca de Dumbledore era demasiada. Tal y como lo había estado esperando, Doge había desmentido por completo la basura que Rita Skeeter había escrito y lucía terriblemente indignado, al ver en lo que había quedado la memoria de uno de sus más allegados amigos.

Harry estaba concentrado en la charla, hasta que la odiosa tía de Ron, la tía Muriel, se sentó junto a ellos. Doge había gruñido disconforme ante la admiración de Muriel hacia Rita Skeeter.

Harry miraba de uno a otro lado, como si se tratara de un juego de pelota de ping pong, Doge diciendo que Ariana era todo menos una squib, mientras que Muriel alegaba que no había razón por la cual la tendrían encerrada. Y Harry había sentido un desconocido sentimiento en el estomago al imaginarse a Ariana encerrada, tal y como él lo había estado, le costaba trabajo creer que Dumbledore, a quien había considerado su mentor fuera capa de tal abominación contra su propia sangre.

ÉL corazón de Harry dio otro vuelco, cuando comenzaron a hablar de la historiadora, Bathilda Bagshot, quien vivía en Valle Godric...tal y como los Dumbledore lo habían hecho. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había comentado nada en todos esos años?

Hermione llegó de la pista de baile con una sonrisa en sus labios, y muerta de cansancio.

"_I simple can't dance anymore." she panted, slipping off one of her shoes and rubbing the sole of her foot "Ron's gone to get more butterbeers…" _

_(Rowling, p. 159)_

"¿Viste lo que sucedió con Viktor y el padre de Luna?" preguntó ella alarmada mirando hacia el lugar en donde los hombres habían estado. Harry la miró confuso. "Estaban discutiendo muy acaloradamente antes de que Ginny cruzara por el camino y Viktor la invitara a bailar..." dijo señalando hacia donde su mejor amiga ahora bailaba con el búlgaro. Harry sintió que algo se rompía, mientras que la bestia dentro de él rugía de furia. "¿Harry te encuentras bien?" preguntó Hermione, temiendo lo que sus palabras habían desatado.

Pero la respuesta a eso Hermione no podría encontrarla, ya que Harry se paró de la mesa furioso, y caminó, siguiendo uno de esos raros impulsos, hacia Ginny. Se topó con Ron en el camino, quien llevaba las cervezas de mantequilla.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Ron viéndolo alterado. "¿Has visto a Hermione?" Harry señaló la mesa sin decir nada. Ron asintió e iba a dejarlo pasar, pero al ver lo furioso en sus ojos verdes, volvió el rostro a ver lo que lo había hecho enojar tanto. La multitud no le había permitido distinguir a Viktor, pero distinguió a Ginny desde la lejanía.

"Ah no..." le dijo Ron poniéndosele en frente "¿qué me prometiste acerca de no confundirla más?" dijo él pelirrojo en su papel de hermano mayor. Pero Harry ni siquiera lo miraba, no le quitaba la vista a Ginny.

"Eso era antes de que Krum le pusiera las manos encima al ver que Hermione ya no está disponible..." gruñó con enojo y esto lo hizo, Ron casi tira las cervezas de mantequilla de la impresión y se volvió hacia la misma dirección a la que Harry miraba.

"¿Qué?" exclamó el pelirrojo abatido, tratando de ver a Krum y a su hermanita menor. "Ese imbécil...con ridícula barba... ¡Ay¿Qué estás haciendo aquí paradote? Ve y zafa a mi hermanita de sus garras..." dijo dignamente empujándolo con una mano, mientras sostenía las bebidas con la otra pero en realidad Harry no necesitaba el empujón, aún viendo la escena con incredulidad. Harry no parecía escucharlo y comenzó a caminar.

----

Ginny miró a Harry acercándose hacia ellos y sonrió malévolamente.

"Así que..." dijo el búlgaro con dificultad "¿no tienes...novio?"

Ginny lo miró divertida y meditó la respuesta.

"Bueno...técnicamente..." intentó ella explicar, a pesar de que era bastante divertido ver a Harry celoso, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

"Disculpa... ¿me permites?" escuchó a Harry torpemente a sus espaldas y se deshizo del abrazo de Krum. Harry ni siquiera esperó a que el búlgaro respondiera, porque la tomó por la cintura, tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces en aquellas tardes junto al lago y ella no pudo más que sonreír y dejarse jalar hacia él. Krum lucía decepcionado, pero al ver que había perdido la batalla optó por dar la espalda e irse.

"No te había podido decir que lo pelirrojo te sienta bien, _Barry." _Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. "Creí que no eras muy fanático del baile."

Lo miró divertida y él enrolló la mirada.

"Bueno no creí que fueras tan fanática de los búlgaros presumidos..." dijo él algo enojado y ella rió.

"Harry..." murmuró ella a su oído "no puedo creer que estés celoso."

Él gruñó involuntariamente.

"Bueno ahora que Hermione ya no está disponible...Krum quería intentarlo contigo...no iba a dejar que eso sucediera ¿o si?" su voz poco a poco se calmaba, aunque a diferencia de los celos que había sentido al verla con Dean hace tanto tiempo, ahora sentía que sus celos estaban perfectamente justificados. "Te ves...muy bonita."

Ginny se suavizó, aunque era un despistado para tantas cosas, sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas.

"¿Intentas hacerme un cumplido?" dijo recargándose en su hombro, sin verlo a la cara.

"Te _estoy _haciendo un cumplido." Reiteró él y luego le murmuró. "¿Aún reafirmas lo de anoche?" Temiendo su respuesta pero se suavizó al aspirar su aroma a flores, que nunca fallaba en atormentarlo.

Ginny sonrió.

"No vas a lograr que me contradiga..." le dijo ella con seguridad "Vas a estar ligado a la promesa que me hiciste."

"Perfecto." Murmuró él, y después de es no había nada que molestara la calma de la atmósfera en la que estaban. Se balanceaban lentamente con la música y él se preguntaba ¿cuándo le había comenzado a gustar el baile? Aunque probablemente no tenía anda que ver con el baile en si, sino con la muchacha a la que balanceaba con su propio cuerpo.

Pero si había algo que podía perturbar la atmósfera en la que habían caído. En ese momento un lince color plateado se había aparecido en la pista a unos metros de donde ellos bailaban. Miró la conmoción y a todos luciendo algo agitados.

"_Then the Patronus' mouth opened wide and spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_The Ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

_(Rowling, p. 159) _

Después de eso todo se volvió confusión, sintió a Ginny aferrada a su mano.

"¡Ron¡Hermione!" comenzó a gritar él, sin soltar a Ginny, buscando a sus mejores amigos, mientras que muchos invitados corrían por el lugar y muchos otros desaparecían, gritos y confusión era todo lo que estaba presente.

Miró a Ginny que lucía algo asustada pero se aferraba a su varita y con la otra mano, apretaba la de Harry con fuerza.

"¡Ginny!" escuchó a Charlie que le gritaba a Ginny extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara. Ella miró con angustia, pero Harry fue más rápido, el ruido ahogaba sus palabras y sólo ella podía oírlas.

"Vete y ponte a salvo..." el dijo él mirándola con seriedad. Ginny lo miró temiendo el momento.

"Recuerda nuestra promesa..." dijo ella asustada y los gritos eran escalofriantes.

"Ginny! Vamos...apresúrate..." escuchó a Charlie presionarla. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó brevemente en los labios y la soltó.

"Lo haré, vete ya..." le dijo mirándola con ansiedad, tenía su propia varita aferrada. Ginny le dio al espalda y corrió al lado de su hermano. Charlie miró a "Barry" y comprendió al ver que él se daba la vuelta...era hora.

Ginny sintió ser jalada por su hermano hasta que perdió por completo a Harry de su vista.

Harry por otra parte buscaba a sus mejores amigos desesperado entre la multitud.

"¡Ron!" gritó Harry con fuerza.

"Acá estamos..." lo escuchó vociferar. Hermione lucía más que angustiada y habían lágrimas en sus ojos "¿en dónde te habías metido?"

"Rápido...prepárense..." intervino Hermione.

_Harry opened his eyes and for a moment he thought they had not left the wedding at all. They still seemed to be surrounded by people. _

"_Tottenham Court Road." Panted Hermione "Walk, just walk, we nned to find somewhere for you to change." _

_(Rowling, p. 161) _

(…)

Después de que el shock comenzaba a pasársele y comenzaba a meditar la situación, aún mirando a Hermione con tremenda admiración por haber pensado en todo. _Ginny... _su corazón se llenó de terror al pensar en todos los que habían permanecido en la madriguera, pero por Ginny más que nada.

Tenían que regresar...para ver que todos estuvieran a salvo, pero Hermione le dijo que no podían preocuparse por aquello en aquel momento, toda aquella emboscada era buscándolo a él.

"Tranquilo, la orden está ahí...todos estarán bien..." le dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, sabiendo perfectamente de donde venía su preocupación.

"Ron tiene razón, ella va a estar bien Harry..." le dijo Hermione comprensivamente y Harry lanzó un suspiro y asintió resignadamente.

* * *

NA: SOBRA DECIR KE CUALQUIER QUOTE KE RECONOZCAN NO ES MIA...SINO D MI HERONIA N. 1! PUES JK...JAJA ELLA ES LA KE ES MAS RICA KE LA REINA ISABEL DESAFORTUNADAMENTE NOSOTROS NO!! BUENO A LO KE IBAAA...MUCHAS GRACIAS X LOS 4 REVIEWS INICIALES! Y NO C PREOCUPEN...CREO K LA TERMINARÉ...NO C D K MANERA Y NO C CUANDO...PRO LA VOY A TERMINAR :D 


	3. Wherever You Will Go

Capítulo 3: **Wherever You Will Go **

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you _

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

(The Calling, Wherever you will go)

_Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away from her when he realised it was Ginny._

_He stopped in his tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering to her mother._

"_It's alright" Ginny was saying "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."_

_Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl, now holding her hand. With a huge effort Harry forced himself on. He thought he say Ginny look around as he passed, and wondered whether she had sensed someone walking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back._

_(JK Rowling, Deathly Hallows, pp. 696-697)_

(Fanfic starts)

"Escucha…" le dijo Ginny a la niña lastimada con suavidad "¿Por qué no vas al Gran Comedor y veremos que hacer para llevarte a casa? Espera por mi y lo arreglaremos, todo estará bien." Le dijo Ginny con dulzura, aún mirando el lugar en donde estaba segura de que Harry había estado o aún estaba. "Estaré contigo en un momento, te lo prometo."

"Okay." Le dijo la pequeña niña mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Harry…" Ginny musitó una vez que la niña ya no estaba. "Si estás ahí…por favor, por favor, detente y háblame." Rogó ella

No hubo respuesta alguna, Harry se había detenido pero no había articulado palabra, la capa aún lo cubría, quería tocarla una vez más, de una manera, quería despedirse.

"Se que estás ahí..." dijo ella y era verdad, podía sentir su presencia, sabia que estaba cerca de ella. Caminó a ciegas con sus brazos estirados hasta que lo tocó. Jaló la capa y dejó que cayera como seda a sus pies, hasta que final vio al niño...no...al hombre de quien estaba tan enamorada. La miró con aquellos ojos verdes, detrás de sus anteojos, como sino la fuera a ver nunca más.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella a murmullos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry apenas y podía hablar.

"Hay algo importante que debo hacer, Ginny." Musitó él de vuelta, no se sentía capaz de hablar más fuerte. Levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de ella, _una última vez. _

"Pero Harry...deben estarte buscando, no es seguro que andes por ahí...solo, déjame ir contigo..." le dijo con fiereza. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No...Perdóname, pero en verdad tengo que irme, Ginny." Harry le aseguró.

"Bueno entonces déjame llamar a Ron y a Hermione...sino quieres que yo vaya al menos..." dijo ella pensando en su estúpida insistencia de mantenerla a salvo a capa y espada. Harry la atrapó del brazo y no la dejó ir.

"No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo." Miró aquellos ojos que adoraba "¿Comprendes eso?" preguntó gentilmente.

Ginny asintió y él la soltó con lentitud. "De acuerdo, ten cuidado..." Ginny murmuró de nuevo y Harry se hincó para recoger la capa y cuando la miró de nuevo se perdió en sus ojos.

"Lo haré, Gin." Le dijo con tristeza. Un mensaje silencioso pasó entre ambos. Se puso la capa y de nuevo era invisible para ella. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo con lentitud, dejándola ahí de pie.

"Todo saldrá bien." Fue lo único que Ginny pudo decirle, y Harry se detuvo de nuevo. Miró al suelo miserablemente como la iba a extrañar. No le había dicho _te quiero, _o _no lo hagas..._le había dicho algo mucho más profundo, era esperanza. Ahí estaba la razón por la que moriría, los Weasley, sus amigos, pero más que nada...ella.

_He did not look back._

* * *

**NA: Este es peke...jajaja pero no me pude resistir, cuando lei el libro lo lei asi, ya lo habia subido en inglés...see ya!!**_  
_

_-------------_


	4. Your Guardian Angel

Capitulo 4: Your guardian angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Ginny sintió como su corazón quería dejar de latir en aquel momento, miró la escena frente a sus ojos, incrédula. No podía ser cierto, no podía...negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos color chocolate. Frente a ella, Hagrid tenía el cuerpo inerte de Harry, y sollozaba.

"_NO!__" _Ginny escuchó el grito de desesperanza de su Profesora de Transformaciones, no era cierto...tenía que ser mentira, Harry no podía...no podía haberse ido. El silencio en el castillo, antes repleto de felicidad ahora estaba repleto de desesperanza. Todos miraban la escena, no creyendo. Miró a Ron y a Hermione, esperando a que le dijeran que todo era un engaño un plan. Pero...

"_No!"_Ginny escuchó a Ron gritar con la misma desesperación que estaba sintiendo ella.

"_No!" _la pelirroja volvió su vista hacia su mejor amiga, y no pudo contener más sus propios sollozos. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione y la furia y desesperación que veía en los ojos de su hermano le confirmaron aquella pesadilla.

Harry no podía haberse esfumado...no podía, no podía dejarla, le había prometido.

"_Harry! HARRY!" _gritó esperando que él abriera los ojos en cualquier momento...que despertara. No podía ser verdad. "!NO¡Harry¡HARRY!" gritó ella desesperada.

No supo como, pero enseguida los sobrevivientes comenzaron a gritar con el mismo odio y desesperación que Ron, Hermione y Ginny sentían...

Ginny hizo ademán de acercarse pero Hermione la tomó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndoselo, gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de su mejor amiga.

"No puede ser, Hermione, no puede haberse ido..." le dijo Ginny desesperada, entre el bullicio de la gente, Ron miraba la escena aún en estado de shock. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y la pelirroja se aferró a ella, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

"_SILENCE!" _ Ginny escuchó decir al hombre responsable de todo aquello, su rostro tan parecido a una serpiente que hacía que varios escalofríos le recorrieran la espalda. Ella estaba cegada por un miedo tan grande, pero a la vez una furia tan grande, Hermione la tenía sujeta por el brazo, tratando de encontrar una explicación, negaba con la cabeza y jadeaba, como si estuviera tratando de pensar en una solución lógica. Él corazón de Ginny comenzó a llenarse de furia e ira incontenible al ver que ese monstruo despotricaba contra Harry, miró con odio como obligaba a Hagrid a poner a Harry sobre el frío suelo del castillo. Era suficiente, se soltó de Hermione y justo mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente para acercarse a Harry, tenía que tocarlo, tenía que estar segura de que su corazón ya no latía, sólo así lo creería. Ya no escuchaba nada del bullicio a su alrededor ya que el grito despiadado de Voldemort los había callado a todos, sólo fue una voz la que la hizo detenerse.

"_He beat you!" _le escuchó gritar a su hermano, que miraba a Voldemort con tal odio que casi podría asemejar el suyo propio. Volvió su cabeza hacia él. Volvía a escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor. _No puedes estar muerto, por favor no, por favor no..._pensaba ella jadeando con desesperación. Ese maldito seguía despotricando contra Harry, diciendo que él intentaba huir, todos escuchaban expectantes pero ella todo lo que deseaba era tocarlo...Justo cuando iba a abalanzarse al suelo junto al cuerpo de Harry, vio que Neville se le había adelantado en la escena lanzándole una maldición a Voldemort, pero él lo había desarmado aventando a Neville contra el suelo y tomando su varita en sus manos, riendo a carcajadas.

Sintió a su hermano Ron, tomándola del brazo con fuerza, lo miró y la abrazó, él la reconfortaba, y ella ya no escuchaba nada más¿vería a Neville morir también? Sintió gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, excepto por los dos hombres que discutían. Escuchó a Voldemort ofreciéndole a Neville un puesto como mortífago y sacó la cabeza del pecho de su hermano y miró la escena.

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over!" said Neville "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's silencing charm seemed unable to hold. (J.K. Rowling, P. 731) _

Incluso ella a pesar de sus lágrimas, respondió con el mismo entusiasmo ante el grito de Neville.

Lo siguiente fue confuso, escuchó las ventanas del castillo explotar y vio al sombrero seleccionador, Voldemort riendo a carcajadas de burla y crueldad. EL sombrero en la cabeza de Neville, Voldemort apuntando la varita hacia él y en unos segundos el sombrero ardió en llamas. Ella gritó, y sintió como Ron la soltó abriéndose paso, de pronto muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, un gigante gritando _"HAGGER" _entro al castillo, causando un terremoto, de pronto vio pasar varias flechas en frente de sus narices, dándole a varios mortífagos, tomó su varita con fuerza, vio como Neville sacaba una espada que ya había visto...hacía años...en manos de Harry, y decapitó a la enorme serpiente y Voldemort dejó salir un enorme rugido de odio y furia.

"_HARRY!" Hagrid shouted " HARRY- WHERE'S HARRY?" _

Un grito ensordecedor la hizo regresar la vista al lugar en donde Harry había estado, sólo para encontrar horrorizada que no estaba ahí.

El caos reinaba en el alguna vez majestuoso, Gran Comedor, la gente se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación, y algunos otros se batían en duelo, ella miraba a su alrededor, buscándolo...

"Harry..." murmuró ella dejándose caer en el suelo por unos momentos. Vio con horror como Bellatrix Lestrange perseguía a Hermione y a Luna. Vio como un mortífago se le acercaba y le lanzaba un maleficio, ella ni siquiera movió un músculo pero un escudo protector había sido conjurado, sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron poniéndose de pie. ¿Por qué lo sentía tan cerca?

"_Estoy aquí a tu lado...no te rindas" _escuchó su voz y cerró los ojos, buscándolo, pero alguien la empujó, mientras un duelo se llevaba acabo.

Se apartó y tomó la varita con fuerza, Bellatrix Lestrange tenía acorraladas a sus mejores amigas, Hermione y Luna, Hermione estaba inmovilizada y Luna estaba desarmada. Ella corrió con desesperación "Stupefy!" gritó la pelirroja con furia hacia Bellatrix, que se sorprendió, eso fue suficiente para movilizar a Hermione y devolverle la varita a Luna.

Las tres se batían en duelo con Bellatrix quien lanzaba una que otra risotada cruel y demente, Ginny seguía escuchando en su cabeza las palabras y esa voz, _Estoy aquí a tu lado... _

Harry que caminaba hacia Voldemort aún bajo la capa invisible, fue distraído al ver esa larga cabellera pelirroja moviéndose de un lado a otro en duelo y su corazón se congeló, por unos segundos olvidó lo que debía hacer.

"_Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards apart from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest but Bellatrix was equal to them…" _

Ginny se distrajo un momento, al ver a Ron y a Neville peleando contra Fernir Greyback.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix exclamó triunfalmente, lanzando otra demente carcajada. Hermione y Luna se congelaron y Ginny miró a su lado, al ver que el rayo verde no la había tocado por un centímetro, o quizá menos.

"_Harry's attention was diverted as a killing curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch—"_

El corazón de Harry también pareció detenerse en ese preciso momento y comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia ellas, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como la Señora Weasley se le había adelantado, apartando a Ginny del camino.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" _

Harry miró la escena aturdido y Ginny se abrió sus enormes ojos cafés asustada al ver que Bellatrix lanzaba otra risa despiadada, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Se puso de pie, vio que varias personas trataban de ayudar a su madre pero la mujer tercamente se negaba.

"_Get back...Get back...She's mine..." _

Ginny la escuchaba decir vio el rostro asustado de su padre y a todos sus hermanos mirando la escena anonadados.

"_What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie..." _

Escuchó la burla de Bellatrix, y como deseó tomar el lugar de su madre para acabar con esa...con esa...

Pero su madre se le había adelantado, y por bastante, la maldición de Molly le dio a Bellatrix justo al corazón.

Por un momento todo ser tornó confuso y tensó, escuchó el grito endurecedor de Voldemort, miró que su grito había lanzado a Mc.Gonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn hacia atrás.

Ginny miró sin saber que hacer, inútilmente, temiendo tanto por la vida de su madre y vio con horror cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina a su madre.

Pero de nuevo esa voz...

"_Protego!" _se escuchó y un escudo se creo entre Voldemort y su madre.

_Otra vez ese ángel guardián..._pensó ella esperanzada, le tomó varios segundos recuperarse del sobresalto.

Sus ojos destellaron al ver a Harry aparecer, tirando la capa a sus pies. Escuchó el grito de éxtasis, de alegría por todo el gran comedor.

"_HE'S ALIVE..." _

Ginny estaba impresionada, estaba vivo...vivo...sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ni siquiera sintió cuando su padre la jaló a ella y a su madre hacia atrás, todos rodeando a Harry y a Voldemort.

Escuchó su voz, lo que sólo lo hizo más real "_I don't want anyone else to try to help" _ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada tanto por él, se sintió acogida junto a su familia, todos mirando expectantes pero estaba segura que nadie, nadie temía tanto como ella en aquel momento. _"It's got to be me..." _

Sintió a su madre aferrándose a ella, y todos miraban expectantes. Cada vez que Voldemort parecía apunto de actuar a Ginny se le aceleraba el corazón tanto que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Todos escuchaban el intercambio de palabras entre ambos y ella no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse cuando Harry reveló que Snape siempre había estado de su lado, y jamás traicionó a Dumbledore. Jamás había visto a Harry en tal papel...tan, tan...diferente a como era con ella. Parecía no tener miedo y si es que lo tenía parecía ocultarlo tan bien. La manera en la que le hablaba a Voldemort, sintió tanto el deseo de ayudar, de hacer algo...pero él mismo les había pedido que no hicieran nada. Con forme pasaban los segundos, dejaba de oír la conversación para fijarse en sus movimientos.

"_(...) Because if it does, I'm the true master of the elder wand!" _

Todo sucedió de un momento a otro, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar ambos encantamientos´y al ver los rayos verde y rojo respectivamente.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Escuchó una fuerte explosión y le tomó todo le valor que tenía para abrir los ojos. Su corazón se llenó de dicha al ver a Harry con dos varitas y mirando el cuerpo inerte de su oponente en el suelo.

Después de eso ya no supo que pasó, se soltó de su madre como pudo, sintió a Luna y a Neville pisándole los talones y se abrió paso intentando llegar a él. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí y lo abrazaban y todos vitoreaban. Su mirada encontró la de él y no vio más que dicha en sus ojos. La gente luchaba por tocarlo, abrazarlo, y otros parecía que se les había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Se alejó un poco y su madre la encontró de nuevo y la abrazó ella se dejó abrazar...y lanzó otra mirada a Harry, ya tendrían tiempo...

* * *

**NA: BUENO...NO ME IBA A QUEDAR TAN TRANQUILITA CON EL OTRO CAPI PEKE KE SUBI, VERDAD? JAJAJA BUENO ES QUE SENTI LA NECESIDAD POR ESCRIBIR ESTO...DESDE QUE HARRY SE HACE EL MUERTITO Y VEMOS A NARCISSA MALFOY EN SUS MEJOR 5 MINUTOS EN TODA LA SAGA...SE CONVIRTIO SIN DUDA ALGUNA EN MI PARTE FAVORITA DE...DE...TODOS LOS LIBROS JAJA SIN DUDA ALGUNA Y CUANDO HAGRID LO CARGA...ME IMAGINE LA ESCENA TAAAAN EMOCIONAL...Y M PREGUNTE CMO C HABRA SENTIDO GINNY:P bueno eso es todo..**

**PROXIMO CAPI...LA CHARLA KE NUNCA TUVIMOS EN EL LIBRO DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA :) **

**AGRADEZCO ESOS 7 REVIEWS!! GRACIAS X EL APOYOOO!!!**


	5. Pieces

**Chapter V: Pieces  
**

I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole**  
**

_(Red, Pieces) _

Harry no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado, después de todo por lo que había pasado, después de todo por lo que sus amigos, su familia habían pasado, todo estaría bien ahora. A pesar de las celebraciones en todo Hogwarts y todas las personas felicitándolo, sentía un peso en su corazón, por Fred, Remus y Tonks. Todos habían sido tan buenos con él, tan fuertes...la verdad era que la idea de que ya no los vería nunca más nunca había cruzado por su mente.

Dios...¿qué pasaría con Teddy? Había perdido a sus dos padres y era tan sólo un recién nacido, sentía tanta pena por él, nunca conocería a sus padres y Harry recordó lo terrible que eso era. Desde ese momento se prometió que sería el maravilloso padrino que Sirius siempre había querido ser para él.

Siguió caminando a través de Hogwarts y su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez al ver esa hermosa cabellera pelirroja que siempre lo maravillaba en sus sueños. Estaba sentada sola, viendo a la nada, e incluso desde la distancia pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos. Y el estuvo seguro que aquello se debía a su pérdida...a Fred. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido...pero a veces llorar te hacía sentir mejor.

"Hola, Ginny..." murmuró precavidamente, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. Lo abrazó, ya no iba a dejarlo ir...nunca más. "Siento mucho lo de Fred, de verdad." Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ella aún estaba callada y el comenzó a sentir la necesidad de disculparse. "Lamento mucho no poder haber hecho nada más...de verdad, lamento no haber podido detener al mortífago, todo fue tan rápido...Ginny yo..." comenzó él pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo calló.

"Deja de disculparte, todos sabemos que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Harry." Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto quería. "Nadie necesita tus disculpas, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, todo es culpa de Voldemort y gracias a ti él se ha ido para siempre. Asi que nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por esto." Ginny le dijo y desde ese momento Harry no se volvió a disculpar por la guerra. "Fred murió por una causa en la que creía y creo que si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo de nuevo, lo haría. Porque lo lograste...lo hiciste, no nos defraudaste! Lo hiciste...!" dijo ella y lo abrazó y él había incluso olvidado escuchar a su alrededor, porque estaba perdido en esos ojos color chocolate.

"Casi mueres, Ginny" le dijo de repente con más seriedad "Hubiera matado a Bellatrix si algo te hubiera pasado, no tienes idea como me sentí en el segundo en el que el Avada Kedavra te pasó tan de cerca." Ginny pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

"Creo que mamá te ganó en eso, jamás la había visto tan furiosa con un ser humano, tenía tanto miedo de que Lestrange le hiciera algo. Creo que la subestimé." Dijo suavemente y Harry rió por debajo justo antes de abrazarla.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien."murmuró él suavemente en su oído antes de besarla en la mejilla mientras que ella se colgó a su abrazo con fuerza.

"Lamento mucho lo de Remus y Tonks...dejaron a Teddy solo..." dijo con tristeza viendo a la nada.

"No completamente solo..." le dijo Harry suavemente y ella lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. "¿Sabías que me hicieron su padrino?

Ginny sonrió y se recargó contra él. Él se dio cuenta de que jamás había notado la hermosa manera en la que el sol hacía resplandecer su largo cabello pelirrojo.

"No pudieron haber elegido mejor." Dijo ella sonriendo "Eso me convierte en su madrina, entonces?" dijo mientras recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que él jugueteaba con su mano. Lo sintió tensarse y lo miró.

"Creo..." dijo lentamente "que nada me haría más feliz si quisieras serlo..." sonrió y vio la respuesta escrita en sus ojos. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella y por primera vez desde hacía meses la besó, era como si por fin volviera a respirar.

"Gracias...muchas gracias." Murmuró ella en el cuello de él, mientras que descansaba su mano en el hombro de él.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó algo confundido.

"Por haberte deshecho de Voldemort...por haber regresado con vida." Lo miró a los ojos "por haber cumplido tu promesa" su sonrisa comenzó a deshacerse "por haber vuelto conmigo."

"No..." le dijo Harry y ella parecía confundida. "Gracias a ti por esperarme, por darme una razón para volver¿sabes?, solía mirar al mapa del merodeador todas las noches, pensaba en ti, en lo que podrías estar haciendo...te extrañé demasiado."

Ella rió y lo besó de nuevo. "Créeme, yo también te extrañé mucho, no tienes idea, creo que esa es la razón por la cual siempre estuve metiéndome en problemas, esperando sacarte de mi mente...pero jamás funcionó, simplemente terminaba más tiempo en castigos que en clases." Dijo con una sonrisita jugando en sus labios. Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos y notó que las de ella tenían una cicatriz alrededor de la muñeca. La miró a los ojos y antes de que tuviera que preguntar ella le respondió.

"Castigo...con los Carrow después de intentar robar la espada de Gryffindor de la oficina de Snape." Explicó ella y él se suavizó.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso..." le dijo sinceramente. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Ustedes debieron haberla pasado mucho peor...Harry, en serio, aguanté a esto y podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Además...me gustaría más que me explicaras ¿cómo fue que robaron Gringotts? Y...y ¿cómo fue que Snape siempre si estaba de nuestro lado? Y ¿por qué nos hiciste creer que habías muerto¿Por qué te entregaste..?" Harry sonrió y la siguió observando mientras que ella refunfuñaba por la falta de información, Harry decidió que la única manera de callarla era con un beso. Cuando se separó de ella, ella lo miró con una sonrisita en los labios.

"Eso no te zafará de contármelo todo..." le advirtió ella. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

"Lo haré...pero tenemos desde 10 minutos hasta toda la vida para hablar, no lo crees?" le dijo y ella vio ese brillo en sus ojos que hacía tanto tiempo que no veían.

"Tienes razón, hay algo más interesante que hablar que quisiera hacer contigo..." le dijo ella dulcemente y él sonrió.

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Besarte hasta el olvido..."

"No me podría negar..."

Justo cuando la iba a besar de nuevo, una voz los interrumpió.

"Lamento interrumpir..." Ginny escuchó la voz de su hermano de nuevo, que llevaba a Hermione de la mano, quien le lanzó una miradita de culpabilidad. Ginny lucía irritada y Harry sonrió culpablemente, a pesar de su irritación Ginny se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

"Me alegra que estés a salvo..." le dijo ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese insensible e imprudente tonto era su hermano, después de todo. Ron la abrazó de vuelta y ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, Harry miró a Hermione, ambos sintiendo como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento triste familiar. "Tan bien me da mucho gusto que estés bien, Hermione." Ginny murmuró con una sonrisa triste y Hermione asintió sonriendo.

"Ginny, mamá nos quiere en el gran comedor, quiere que nos vayamos a casa." Le dijo Ron recordando porque la estaba buscando en primer lugar. "Tu también, amigo." Le dijo a Harry.

Ginny lo liberó de su abrazó y tomó la mano de Harry en la de ella. Ron los miró a ambos.

"¿De nuevo juntos, entonces?" preguntó con voz ronca y sintió a Hermione tomarle la mano.

"Lo estamos." Le dijo Harry. Harry escuchó la risita de alegría de Hermione y ella les sonrió.

"Me alegro..." les dijo la castaña con los ojos llorosos.

"Pero creo que no somos los únicos..." les dijo Ginny, su mirada descendiendo a las manos d Ron y Hermione. Hermione miró al suelo y a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, Ginny no pudo suprimir su carcajada que fue música para los oídos de Harry.

"Y no adivinaras el momento tan oportuno para declararse su amor eterno." Le dijo Harry a Ginny con algo de aire burlesco. Ella lo miró incrédula.

"¿Estuvieron tantos meses solos, acampando y esperaron hasta la batalla para sincerarse?" preguntó la pelirroja no creyéndoselo.

"Debiste haberlos visto..." dijo Harry riendo un poco "Ron decía que teníamos que sacar a los elfos domésticos del castillo y Hermione se le arrojó encima."

Ginny rió y ni Ron ni Hermione los voltearon a ver.

"Hermione, sabía que tendrías que ser tu la que diera el primer paso..." le dijo Ginny riendo y Hermione sonrió tímidamente de vuelta.

"Ya fue suficiente..." dijo Ron avergonzado y los miró con seriedad. "¿Necesito recordarte que si lastimas a mi hermanita de nuevo yo...?" comenzó él, Hermione enrolló la mirada, Harry lanzó una pequeña risa y Ginny no lució nada sorprendida y lo interrumpió.

"Ron, querido hermano, te quiero...pero jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, y jamás...jamás, vuelvas a interrumpirnos" dijo ella fingiendo estar enojada, ay pero cuanto había extrañado a su hermano. Harry le sonrió y luego miró a Ron con culpabilidad.

"No te preocupes, no creo que tengas que repetir eso de nuevo..." le dijo y luego miró a Ginny de nuevo "No planeo dejar a tu preciosa hermana nunca más." Le dijo con sinceridad. Ron asintió aprobatoriamente.

"Bien…" dijo él aún aferrando la mano de Hermione "Ahora nos tenemos que ir, antes de que a mamá le de una histeria...me refiero a que, está muy triste y alterada por todo...lo que ha pasado." Dijo seriamente y los cuatro se echaron a andar. El silencio cayó sobre ellos, todos pensando en Fred.

"¿en dónde está George?" preguntó Ginny un poco triste, pensando en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando sin su gemelo. Ron ya no quería o no podía hablar, parecía estar inmerso en pensamientos y recuerdos de sus hermanos.

"Está con tu mamá. Estará bien, es fuerte." Le dijo Hermione, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Ginny suspiró y las reprimió por completo y sintió a Harry abrazándola.

"Todos estaremos bien de ahora en adelante," le dijo él tratando de reconfortarla "Tengamos confianza en eso."

* * *

**NA: BUENO AQUI ESTÁ LA CONVERSACIÓN PROMETIDA!! LA VERDAD ES QUE SI HUBO ALGO KE ODIÉ DEL LIBRO...Y MIREN KE ES ALGO MMUUUUYYY RARO...ES QUE NO VI ESTA CONVERSACION!! ES DECIR, VIMOS CUANDO C SEPARAN EN HALF BLOOD PRINCE...PQ NO PUDIMOS VER EL REENCUENTRO?! Sigh SUPONGO QUE HUBIERA SIDO DEMASIADO CURSI JAJAJA BUENOOOO KERIDOS LECTORES COMO YA ES DE COSTUMBRE KIERO AGRADECERLES LOS REVIEWS, SOBRE A AQUELLOS LECTORES QUE TMBN LEYERON MIS OTROS FICS...ME HE ENCONTRADO MAS DE A UNO KE ME HA DEJADO REVIEWS EN MIS OTROS FICS!! Y NO SABEN COMO SE LOS AGRADEZCOOO!!! EL PROXIMO FIC VA A SER MMUUUY TRISTE Y LES DIGO KE PREPAREN SUS PAÑUELOS...FUNERALES...Y YA SABEN KE CUANDO DIGO KE SAQUEN LOS KLEANEX YA SABEN KE VA EN SERIO:o EN FIN...POR ULTIMO KIERO RECOMENDARLES ESTE VIDEO HG EN YOUTUBE...HE DESCUBIERTO KE VER VIDEOS ES CASI TAN DIVERTIDOS COMO LEER/ESCRIBIR FICS...ESTE VIDEO OBVIO NO ES MIO!! YO Y WINDOWS MAKER NO NOS LLEVAMOS JAJAJA BUENO, ES SOLO KE LA CANCION ES DE AHI Y M ENCANTÓ ADEMAS DE KE ESTÁ MUUUY BIEN ECHO...ABAJO ESTÁ LA URL, SOLO LO COPIAN Y JUNTAN EN SU EXPLORADOR Y LE AÑADEN EL WWW . **

**youtube . com / watch?vTlqLLQOEENI **


	6. Wishing You Were Here

Chapter VI: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again   
You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .  
Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye! 

Ginny se aferró a la mano de Harry incluso con más fuerza cuando vio el ataúd de Fred. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para suprimir las lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero dios! Había suprimido las lágrimas por meses, y ahora todo lo que quería era llorar y ser reconfortada. Junto a ella y Harry había muchas personas que habían acudido a hacer los honores en la memoria de tres grandiosas y valientes personas que habían peleado contra Voldemort, y que habían caído en el intento. Remus, Tonks y Fred iban a ser sepultados uno junto al otro, un ataúd junto al otro. Miró a Harry, estaba ahí...estaba ahí y nunca más se iba a ir. Sabía que él se estaba sintiendo terrible, siempre pensando que pudo haber hecho más...que los pudo haber salvado. Lo abrazó y no pudo detener sus lágrimas más tiempo. Harry notó esto y la abrazó aún con más fuerza. Ella estaba sollozando tanto, como si quisiera controlarlo y no pudiera. Eso lo hizo sentir todavía peor, ella era tan fuerte...pero haber perdido había sido un golpe muy fuerte, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla llorar y reconfortarla. Eventualmente se sentiría mejor.

Harry miró a ambas madres que lucía por completo deshechas. Primero, estaba la Señora Weasley, que estaba arrodillada junto al ataúd de Fred, sollozando, pidiéndole que volviera y el Señor Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, tratada de levantar a su esposa de su posición. Tan sólo a unos metros de ellos, estaba Andrómeda Tonks, que lloraba silenciosamente, lucía devastada junto al ataúd de Tonks. Harry miró a su ahijado, ese bebé recién nacido que nunca conocería a sus padres. El bebé tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules, el pequeño Teddy, miraba a sus alrededores sin entender que sus padres estaban siendo enterrados.

Harry miró a George, jamás en su vida lo había visto tan serio, era como si toda su risa se hubiera ido con su gemelo, Harry tembló involuntariamente ante esto, no podía imaginarse perder a alguien con quien se sintiera tan conectado. Miró a Ron, que tenía un brazo alrededor de Hermione, que lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro. Ron tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azules y miraba el ataúd como con melancolía. Fleur, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, se aferraba al brazo de Bill. Bill lucía serio y ausente, miraba al suelo, como esperando a que todo terminara. Sus facciones parecidas a un lobo, en su alguna vez atractivo rostro ahora estaban llenas de tristeza. Junto a él, Charlie, quien tenía esa mueca triste en su cara y murmuraba a su madre palabras de consuelo tratando de calmarla. Finalmente, Harry miró a Percy, en la última fila, junto a Penélope Clearwater, sosteniendo su mano y mirando incómodamente al suelo, como no sabiendo que hacer. Después Harry miró a su Ginny, que había dejado de sollozar y tomaba de su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella sólo estaba mirando con enorme tristeza el ataúd de su hermano, como tratando de recordar todos los momentos felices.

"Estoy segura de que Fred sabía que yo solía entrar al armario de escobas cuando tenía seis...quería volar tan bien como ellos. Creo que me sorprendió haciéndolo una vez pero pretendió que no lo hizo. Desde entonces fui su orgullo." Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Harry le dio un beso en la frente tratando de consolarla.

"Estoy seguro de que te adoraba, Ginny, te quería, siempre fuiste el orgullo de los gemelos." Le dijo tratando de sonreír.

"Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, ni siquiera pude decirle adiós." Le dijo llorando de nuevo silenciosamente, tan distintas de los sollozos de su madre. Harry no sabía que más decir, se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual por Remus. Miró el ataúd negro con tristeza. Estaba avergonzado de todo lo que le había dicho...le había llamado cobarde, recordó mortificado. Pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós, al menos con la piedra, con una de las reliquias, tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós y le prometió ahí mismo, junto a su ataúd, que sería un excelente padrino para Teddy.

"Todo estará bien, Gin." Le murmuró cariñosamente en el oído y esperaba que ella de verdad comprendiera el significado de aquellas palabras.

Después de que todos salieran de cementerio, Harry escuchó a alguien llamarlo desde las espaldas.

"Harry..." escuchó la voz y se dio la vuelta. Aún sin soltar la mano de su novia miró al hombre pelirrojo.

"Hola, Percy." Dijo secamente. Sintió a Ginny recargarse contra su hombro.

"Sólo quería...disculparme, por lo que paso hace dos años, no lo he hecho correctamente." Le dijo él silenciosamente.

"¿Te disculpaste con tu familia?"dijo Harry y no pudo evitar sonar algo tosco

"Claro que lo he hecho...después de lo de Fred, de verdad he tratado de ayudar a mamá y a papá en lo que me sea posible." Dijo lentamente. Ginny, quien la última vez había tratado de evitar la reconciliación, esta lo vez lo miró enojada.

"Debiste haber ayudado hace dos años...¿de qué sirve ahora?" dijo ella con rencor, haber visto la tumba de uno de sus hermanos más querido la había hecho llenarse de rabia.

"Ginny..." escuchó que Harry le murmuró con una voz que parecía alarmada.

"Tienes razón, Ginny, escucha...Harry, quería disculparme contigo, no meterme en otra discusión con mi hermana, ya le pedí perdón pero aún así se rehusa a perdonarme." Dijo volviéndose hacia el pelinegro. Sonrió con tristeza y le ofreció una mano a Harry, quien la tomó serenamente.

"No suelo, guardar rencor Percy, así que si te hace sentir mejor...te perdono." Le dijo sinceramente. Percy sonrió ligeramente y trató de acercarse a Ginny pero ella lo esquivó.

"Ginny, es tu hermano..." le dijo Harry, una vez que Percy se había ido.

"Según recuerdo...dejó de ser mi hermano hace dos años" le dijo enojada "cuando le dio la espalda a mi familia, no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente...pasó toda una guerra, fuimos estigmatizados, y el muy imbécil no encontró otro momento para ayudar que en los últimos cinco minutos..."

"Pero llegó ahí a tiempo para pelear..." le dijo Harry pero Ginny bufó.

"Si claro, a tiempo para ver morir a Fred..." le dijo ella y Harry supo que había perdido la batalla.

"Escucha...lo perdonaré eventualmente, pero aún creo que es algo hipócrita de su parte sólo venir y pedir perdón por todo lo que no hizo, mientras que su propia sangre lo necesitaba." Le dijo ella enojada.

"Fred lo hubiera perdonado...de hecho, lo perdonó."

"Si bueno...Fred ya no está ¿o si? Se ha ido para siempre..." le dijo con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos castaños.

Ginny volvió su mirada a su madre, a toda su familia unida frente a ella. Harry la miró y la soltó.

"Ve, Ginny." Musitó él y ella le sonrió con inmensa tristeza y abrazó a su madre, padre y hermanos.

"Mira quien está aquí..." le dijo Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Hermione también había dejado que Ron llorara a su hermano a lado de su familia. Ese no era el lugar de ellos, después de todo.

Harry miró a Andrómeda, cargando al pequeño Teddy y seguido por su mejor amiga, fue a su encuentro.

"Ay, Harry, esto debe ser demasiado duro para ti..." le dijo la mujer con tristeza "Es difícil para todos." Le dijo y miró el ataud de su hija.

"Lamento mucho lo de su marido y lo de...Dora." le dijo Harry muy conciente de que si decía Nymphadora, Tonks se levantaría de su ataud para enterrarlo a él en vida.

"Gracias" le dijo ella llorando "pero mira...creo que no has conocido apropiadamente a tu sobrino."le dijo ella con intenciones de poner a Teddy en los brazos de Harry, quien lució asustado, Hermione lo tomó en su lugar.

"Ay mira, Harry, es adorable tu ahijado." Le dijo ella hablando con vocecita de bebé y Harry le sonrió. Hermione se lo dio a Harry que lo recibió muy torpemente.

"Tiene los ojos de Remus..." le dijo él mirando a su ahijado "Pero hay algo de Dora en él también...sólo que no logro saber exactamente que es." Le dijo Harry y Andrómeda solo sonrió con tristeza. "Por favor, tienes completa libertad para visitarnos cuando quieras, no lo mantendré lejos de ti..." le dijo ella tomando a Teddy en sus brazos de nuevo.

"Claro que lo haré." Le aseguró el ojiverde y la vio partir.

Harry miró a Ron detrás.

"¿Cómo estás, amigo?" le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

"Como es de esperarse..." dijo con una sonrisa triste en su pálido rostro y Hermione le tomó la mano "Estoy preocupado por Ginny." Le dijo y Harry se volvió para ver a su novia. "Hace unos momentos, no pudo contenerse más..."

"¡Ronald! No seas insensible, tu hermana tiene derecho a llorar también." Le dijo su novia le reprochó.

"Ya lo sé, Hermione, sólo no estoy acostumbrado a verla llorar, ella es la fuerte..." le dijo él pensativamente.

"No te preocupes Ron, me haré cargo de ello." Le dijo Harry tratando de asegurar a su mejor amigo, de quitarle una preocupación más de la mente.

Harry no había encontrado palabra alguna para el Señor y la Señora Weasley, aún se sentía tan culpable. Sintió a Ginny tomándolo de la mano y lo supo...todo iba a estar bien, el tiempo se encargaría de todo. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore lo había dicho alguna vez _After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.çç_

* * *

**NA: BUENO!!! SI YA C...TARDE SIGLOSSS EN ACTUALIZAR!! PERO KE LES DIJE?? JAJAJA SI ACTUALIZABA EL FUNERAL POR LO MENOS...NO C ENOJEN CONMIGO PERO ES KE EN SERIO, YA SABEN LO HORRIBLE KE ES KE LA VIDA REAL SE INTERPONGA, NO C..YO KE MAS DIERA POR ESCRIBIR SIEMRPEEEE LASTIMA KE UNO DE ESTO NO VIVE...Y BUENO PARA MI ESCRIBIR SIEMPRE ES COMO UNA CATARSIS...CREO KE ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR CUANDO ANDO EN CONFLICTO AMOROSO...PARA VARIAR...LASTIMA K LAS COSAS NO SE RESUELVAN COMO EN LOS LIBROS, LAS PELICULAS Y EN LOS FANFICTIONS...ES UNA VDDERA LASTIMA**

**EN FIN...TENGA PACIENCIA CON MAS ALLA DEL OLVIDO!!! LO VOY A TERMINAR LO PROMETO, SOLO K NO C CUANDO!! TRATARE DE HACERME EL HABITO DE ESCRIBIR CADA MINUTO LIBRE...PERO ES CUESTION DE VER LOS KIERO!!!! DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!! NO SABEN LO ALENTADORES KE LLEGAN A SER **_  
_


End file.
